1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of detecting binary data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of precisely detecting binary data from an analog signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc is a data storage medium, and an optical disc drive generates an electrical signal whose intensity is proportional to that of a beam reflected from the optical disc. The electrical signal is referred to as a radio frequency (RF) signal. The optical disc drive detects binary data recorded on the optical disc from the RF signal.
The RF signal detected from the binary data assumes the property of an analog signal according to the optical disc and optical characteristics. A viterbi decoder, which is one of binarization units, is required to detect the binary data from the analog signal.
However, as data recording density of an optical disc increases, the quality of an RF signal reproduced from the optical disc for detecting binary data deteriorates. Also, the shape of a pit (or a mark) recorded on the optical disc may vary according to the quality of an optical disc, thus causing a deviation between reproduced data.